


Burns That Scar

by The_Selective_Participater



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4658925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Selective_Participater/pseuds/The_Selective_Participater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An angsty alternative ending to the pilot episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burns That Scar

**Author's Note:**

> After all the selfless things the Winchester bros have done for each other this doesn't feel too out there (to me). Spur of the moment writing, mistakes galore.
> 
> Also meant to be a one-shot.
> 
> p.s. I'm mean to the people I love.

It happened too quickly.

Having your whole world change so completely, so permanently, shouldn’t happen in the span of minutes. But it did.

The first drop barely registered. The second drop was larger than the first so he opened his eyes seeking out the source of the leak but instead he was met with the image of Jess pinned to the ceiling mouth open in a silent scream. Before he could lunge forward arms like steel cables wrapped around him and dragged him off the bed, through the doorway and out the door before dumping him unceremoniously on the wet grass outside.

“Sam! Sam, stay here! Do you hear me? I need you to stay here!”

He stared up into green eyes, unnaturally bright in the darkness and grabbed onto the sleeve of a leather jacket.

“Jess! I- I have to- Dean please!” A heavily calloused hand rested against the side of his face for a moment before it was gone. He looked up just in time to see his brother race back into the burning building. His mind was screaming at him to move, to get off his ass and save the love of his life, but he was frozen to his spot on the grass staring at the empty doorway. After what seemed like an eternity, but he later found out was only about three minutes, Jessica stumbled through the doorway and out onto the lawn where she sunk to her knees arm braced against the ground while she coughed. On shaky legs he made his way over to her side and kneeled next to her.  
The cut that looked so much worse before was in reality not as gruesome and for a moment he was relieved, until he saw the worn leather jacket wrapped securely around her shoulders.

“Where is he?!” If his fingers dug a little too deeply into Jessica’s shoulders he didn’t notice because the doorway remained frighteningly empty.

“H-he saved me. He…he said he was sorry. Sam…” She trailed off, clenching the jacket around her tighter as small sobs escaped her lips.

A loud explosion of noise and an intense wave of heat had him gathering Jess against his chest, over her shoulder he watched numb as the structure began to collapse on itself with his brother inside. He tried to stand but Jessica held firm, refusing to let go and repeating something in his ear over and over but he couldn’t hear over the roar in his head.

Dean.

Dean.

Dean.

He didn’t realize he was saying it out loud, screaming it, until Jess curled her fingers into his hair and pulled him tight against her.

“Sorry. So sorry, Sam. Sorry. Sorry.” Jessica repeated over and over and over.

The first firefighters arrived in less than two minutes. The first responders a few seconds behind, the police right behind them. The fire was out in under five minutes.

They checked him over and asked questions but he couldn’t bring himself to speak because it was his fault. He knew. He knew that even after leaving him behind, ignoring his calls, deleting his message for _years_ that Dean could never, _would_ never allow anything or anyone to hurt him and losing Jess would do just that. Hurt him. And Sam knew this and he practically begged his brother to sacrifice himself to save his girlfriend. Not that he wasn’t happy that Jess was alive. He was. But it cost him his brother.

Even worse he knows Dean died thinking that he wasn’t important, that his life was so dispensable. _Sam_ let him die thinking that he wanted nothing to do with him.

Now all he had left to remember him by were memories, an old car, and a beat-up leather jacket that smelled heavily of the fire that kept taking everything he held dear away from him.

A small hand grasped his and he turned to look at Jessica who stared back with red eyes and a slightly manic look.

“What do we do, Sam? What do we do?”

He squeezed her hand in return while tightening his grip on Dean’s jacket before answering.

“We find my dad.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case anyone's wondering, didn't tag Major Character Death because it isn't confirmed that Dean is *actually* dead. >insert dramatic music


End file.
